Death of The Ice King
by ipwnlocks
Summary: this is a gritty, realistic take on adventure time, finn is around 20 at this time. rated M because everyone knows M stories are better than the others. plus graphic detail of violence and killing. plus maybe some sex later.


billy, the legendary champion of old, standing at the castle gates was a surprising sight, indeed. He had shown up out of the blue on an early morning and told the princess that he needed to be taken to the infirmary, a thorough inspection by Dr. ice cream yielded grim news; Billy's body was simply shutting down, most probably because of his extreme old age. The word of the legendary hero's impending death spread across the land faster than a bird could fly. Finn and Jake came to the castle as soon as they heard.

Upon arriving at the castle, Billy was in a deep sleep, and they had sat with him most of the day. Finally, Jake had opted to go see Lady Rainicorn and his puppsters. A couple minutes after Jake left, Billy shifted in the bed and opened his eyes, he looked in Finn's direction and motioned Finn over to his bedside.

"Finn…. I am dying." Billy's raspy voice came from the bed as his old, distant eyes focused on the young man.

"No, you are doing fine Billy… you will be fine." Finn said, trying to comfort the ancient giant. Billy tried to laugh, but it turned into a strained cough.

"You can't fool a three hundred year old hero. I know my time has come; and I am ready to ascend to the thirty-seventh dead world. Where I will be judged by the cosmic owl; and finally meet with glob." Billy continued, his voice weak. "But, before I go I brought something for you; go grab that shoulder bag on that chair." Billy said with a finger pointing to a small chair in the corner of his room. Finn did as he was told and brought over the bag and set it on the side of Billy's bed.

"Open it, my boy." Billy instructed, his voice growing weaker by the minute. Finn loosened the drawstring and pulled out a one and half handed sword with a black grip and a small skull for the pommel along with a solid gold hand guard; it was sheathed in its black leather sheath with pure gold accents.

"Finn, I want you to take Nothung…. I have enchanted the blade, pull it out and I will show you." Billy whispered up to the man admiring the craftsmanship. Finn did as he was told and slid the smooth steel from its elegant sheath. There were small black symbols etched into the blade running all the way to the tip of the fine steel. Billy lifted his large hand and placed his left index finger on the first symbol,"ich kun ra tok…" slowing moving down the blade, speaking one word as his finger moved, the symbols began to glow a bright green. With every word the old hero spoke, another symbol illuminated in green brilliance. "bo nuck yat kin su!" Billy finshed with his finger on the tip of the polished blade, now bathed in green light.

Finn's vision started to blur, he felt light headed and his knees felt weak, he fell back into the chair he had been using to sit with Billy while he slept. The hilt of the legendary sword was held firmly in his grasp however, as a warmth started to crawl up the young man's right wrist. Finn looked down at the heat and saw the veins in his wrist start to glow green as the light from the sword was invading his body. Finn fell to the ground the warmth became a searing hot pain, his head was spinning and he blacked out, the last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Billy's last, strained breath.

Finn had strange dreams. Dreams of adventures in vivid detail that he had never embarked on, of sword training lessons he had never learned, of monsters and their weaknesses that he had never seen before.

Finn's eyes opened, everything was blurry as he pushed himself to his feet, Nothung was still clamped tightly in his hand. He looked towards Billy's bed and saw the giant still as a rock. He walked over and saw that Billy was not breathing; but had a small smile on his face, he was happy when he had died.

"What did you do to me, Billy?" Finn asked out loud before noticing Billy's right hand was on his chest and clutching some kind of small device. He gingerly pulled the device free from the body and looked at it inquisitively. A holo-messenger? Finn clicked the play button and was greeted by the green image of the now-dead hero.

"Hello, finn." Billy's soothing voice came from the machine. "I'm making this video for you to explain what just happened. You see, my time on this plane has come to an end; but through my decades of being a force for good I learned many things that could very well save a hero's life. I enchanted Nothung with the ability to transmute personal experiences, then put everything I deemed important into the runes on the blade. So, I just taught you three hundreds year worth of hero training in 30 seconds." Billy said as he smiled.

"You may not believe me, but try it out… how do you kill a 5 headed dragon-viper?" Billy asked the boy.

"You cut off the middle head then rip out the gemerald…." The boy whispered to himself. Calling upon a vast pool of knowledge that he could not explain.

"I also taught you a few spells, including the one I used on you, so you can pass along your knowledge to the one you deem worthy of this power…" Billy trailed off. "Use this power wisely, Finn… for the good of the world…" The holomessage ended; and Finn was left alone in the silence of the infirmary.

~ 3 months later

"Finn! Jake!" Peppermint butler shouted as he pounded his fists against the door of the tree house. Jake ran and stretched down the ladder to the bottom floor of the tree house and opened the door to the panicked candy person.

"Whats wrong, peppermint butler?" Jake asked, a little set off by the butler's urgency. Finn came sliding down the ladder soon after, running to catch up with his dog counter-part.

"You must come quickly! The ice king has kidnapped the princess!" peppermint butler yelled.

"Okay, okay, go back to the candy kingdom and rule in her absence, me and Jake will go get her back; you just focus on quelling the unrest in the candy people, the last thing we need is a revolt."

Peppermint butler turned to go to the kingdom, but stopped and looked back. "Get her back safe." He said before turning his back on the brothers.

"Lets go equip…" Finn said in a serious tone as he headed back into the tree house. Jake followed his brother to the armory where Finn strapped on Nothung, their family sword, and then continued to pack his backpack full of heavy winter clothing, he was sure to include some booties for Jake. Lastly, he put spikes on the bottom of his shoes, to be able to get grip on ice. Once they had packed for the trip, they left their tree house. Outside, Jake used his powers to grow to a bigger state to run across the landscape at a very fast rate.

As the two started to enter the outskirts of the ice kingdom, Jake shrank back to normal size and they stopped for a break. Finn took off the backpack and opened the flap before removing the heavy tunic, pants, and cowl/cape he had packed for himself. Jake didn't wear any extra clothing, other than his custom-made dog snow shoes. They couldn't ride straight up the ice fortress, they had to be sneaky to not catch the attention of the ice king until they were ready to bust down his door.

Finn could see the tall spires of pure ice that marked the fortress in the distance, for now they would have to wait for nightfall to infiltrate the castle without setting off any alarms or getting spotted by the guards.

As night fell, the brothers stayed low and began their trek to the castle entrance. There was a large winding path up to the gate of the castle; it was too easy. It was laced with traps like; points in the path that gave out under pressure that had a large number of sharpened ice spikes at the bottom. There were also sentries around the perimeter, simple penguins enchanted by the ice king's magic; they donned spears of ice, it made them a threat, if he had to Finn would kill one before he would allow them to raise the alarm and alert the wizard to their presence. The two went into the deep ditch that was all around the fortress. Jake used his powers to stretch him and Finn

up to the thick ice wall of the castle.

Finn stood on Jake's back and pulled his demon blood sword out and used a basic magic spell he had learned, it lit the blood red blade on fire, helping him cut through the thick ice. Once Finn had sliced a big enough hole for him to slip through he rushed through and extinguished the flame on his blade; Jake came along with him.

They stood inside, their eyes adjusting to the low light. Finn recognized the corridor, after besieging the ice fortress so many times before he had gotten a general layout of the expansive castle. He knew that he had to get upstairs by a nearby staircase to the ice king's chambers where he was surely keeping Princess Bubblegum. Finn motioned for Jake to follow as he set off to their right, Finn could see the doorway of the winding staircase that they needed to go up. They crept along on their tip toes, trying to make as little noise as possible.

As they approached the opening in the wall, Finn froze as he saw one of the penguin guard plop down the stairs, loosely holding his ice javelin. The penguin turned towards them and was obviously surprised, it instinctively lowered its spear at the pair and was getting ready to bellow, sounding the alarm for all other guards in the castle, plus the wizard upstairs.

Finn knew what he had to do, but hated himself for it. 'If he alerts the others, ice king could flee with PB, or worse, kill her… its either him or her' Finn thought to himself. As the penguin inhaled to make his alarm Finn lurched forwards, his arms crossed and his hands grabbing the handles of his swords. He pulled them free of their holdings; they cut through the air like a whip, he spun and brought Nothung down on the ice javelin, easily shattering it. Finn thrust his right hand towards the penguin, forcing the blood red blade between the guard's eyes. The already-dead penguin guard had a shocked looked on his face as a single drop of blood ran up the blade of Finn's sword.

Finn pulled the blade free of the soft flesh and turned his back on the dead penguin, sheathing his blades as he heard the corpse fall to the icy ground. Jake grimaced as he watched the dead guard fall to ground and the ruby red blood start to pool around the wound.

"It had to be done… if he alerted the others, we could lose the princess" Finn explained, in a hauntingly calm tone. "Come on…." Finn said, looking at the ground as he twirled around, intentionally not looking at the soldier he had just killed. He walked past the corpse and headed up the stairs, followed closely by Jake.

As they came to the top of the staircase, they could hear the ice king angrily talking to someone, there was a strained and painful female response. Finn tensed at the sound of a loud smack, followed by a pained moan. Finn and Jake got against the wall and stood beside the doorway into the ice king's main 'living room' he had been in a side room off the main room with the princess. Finn heard the ice king storm into the main room and grab the handle of blade with no actual weapon, only an open slot.

"Well, princess! If you won't tell me where you are keeping the last jewel to my crown, I suppose I'll have to move on to a tougher form of interrogation…" He said as he crafted a long ice saber into the open socket with his ice magic. Finn had peaked around the corner during the wizard's monologue. Jake had shrunken down to watch what was happening, and to not be seen.

"Go get the princess loose and we will all bust out once she's free; ill deal with the Ice King." Finn instructed Jake. Finn saw the long, jagged ice blade and could not let anything else happen to his princess, he walked into the doorway, clutching the swords at his waist, still in their holsters, but ready to be drawn at a moment's notice.

"Ice king! This stops now! We are taking the princess back to the candy kingdom." Finn yelled at the ancient ice wizard. Ice King turned towards the young man, and got a crooked smile on his face, exposing his razor sharp teeth. His eyes narrowed at the man, menacingly.

"Ahh… Finn, I was wondering when you would come…." The ice king said, lowering the sword to his side "I knew you would come to save your precious Bubblegum."

Finn didn't wait for the long-winded ice king to finish, he charged the old man, pulling both blades out; ice king easily saw the incoming attack and summoned and ice shield to protect himself. Finn's blades chipped and cut deeply into the ice with every strike, but he was unable to inflict damage on the wizard. Ice king lifted his shield up to block a high strike and shot a gust of icy wind and slush out of his hand at Finn's feet, catching his ankles and tripping him, pushing him across the room. Ice king shot a quick beam and froze Finn's ankles to the floor.

"Not so fast, boy. You didn't let me finish. I knew you would come for the princess, which is why I used her as bait to finish you off once and for all!" Ice king chimed and began to laugh hysterically. "and after you and your dog are gone, there will be no one to stop me from doing whatever I please." With this, ice king got a blue aura around his right hand, he held it out, pointing it towards Finn, a large spinning ice cycle formed in mid air in front of his hand; growing in length and thickness by the second. The end spiraled down to a razor sharp point, and was aimed right at the trapped young man.

Jake smashed the ice chains holding the battered and bruised princess to the wall of the side room. Bubblegum had lacerations all over her petite, pink body. The ice king, after abducting her, had been mercilessly interrogating her, trying to get information on the resting place of the last power crystal for his crown, a jewel that would increase the ice king's powers to an unstable amount. Princess Bubblegum had been hiding the jewel for months now, fearing what would happen if the Ice King had gotten a hold of it. The interrogations left bubblegum weak, on the verge of death, clad only in the most basic of clothing, just a torn tank top and cut up shorts; with bruises and lacerations all over her pink body. Jake picked up the unconscious princess and walked into the doorway leading to the main room where Finn and the wizard had been fighting.

"Finn! Lets go, I got the princess!" Jake announced, as he started to grow bigger, holding the princess delicately, all Finn had to do was jump on and they were out of there. Jake looked over and saw the ice king had not even turned around at the announcement; he was too busy aiming a large spear at Finn's head. Jakes's eyes widened when the king cocked his arm back, about to throw the javelin at the pinned man.

"Finn! No!" Jake shouted, he dropped the princess and jumped and stretched to protect his younger brother.

Finn closed his eyes and held his hand over his face, waiting for the piercing pain to cut into his body, he heard a thunk, then a guttural gasp. He opened his eyes and was shrouded in shadow. 'what?' He thought, he looked and saw the extended body of Jake in mid-air hanging in front of him. Protruding through Jake's stretched body was the ice javelin, piercing clean through the dog's chest. Jake fell and crashed on the ground in front of Finn. The ice lance shattered on impact and Jake rolled over to look at his brother. His face was already going pale, the hole in his body was massive and he was rapidly losing blood. He returned to his normal size,and the hole shrunk, but only slightly. The dog's red blood pooled in front of Finn.

Finn's face was painted with shock, he tried to move forward and was stopped by his ice shackles, he furiously smashed them with a quick flick of Nothung. He crawled up to Jake's side, kneeling in his brother's blood.

"Oh god… Jake, Ok. Ok. You are going to be fine, buddy…" Finn said, frantically looking at the wound, to his brother's face, and then around for something he could use to help him. He slung his backpack off, looking in it for a solution to the massive wound.

"Finn…" Jake said in a strained breath. "get the princess out of here…I don't feel so good buddy, I can see the cosmic owl, coming down to get me…Tell lady and my pups that I love them,

"Don't say that Jake! You are going to be fine, we will get you to the hospital and you will be fine!" Finn said in a wavering voice, tears beginning to sting his eyes.

"Don't be sad for me Finn, I'm going to a better place… I love you, bro..." Jake said as his half open eyes finally shut, and his last shallow breath left his body.

"Jake?! Jake?! Wake up!" Finn said, shaking his brother's body. Finn felt all the crushing loneliness he would have to face in the future, plus all the mourning weigh down on him all at once, he began to sob, tears rolling down his cheeks. He had lost the last person on earth that really understood him. Finn sat on his knees, in the blood, cradling Jake's body, mourning the loss of his brother, and his best friend.

Ice King's screeching laughter brought Finn back to the situation he was in. Finn opened his eyes and looked up at the wizard, the world blurred through the tears in his eyes. He saw the ice king take a step forward, his crazy laughter starting low and raising in volume.

"Well now, I hadn't expected that, but all the better. Now I only have to deal with you…" Ice king said as he raised his arms at his sides, the blue glow emanating off his hands once again.

"Ice King…." Finn muttered as he grabbed the swords he had dropped to his sides to hold his fallen brother. Finn stood, the blade tips sliding against the ground. "You will NOT get away with this!" Finn yelled, his deep sadness turning into a bubbling, boiling hatred for the wizard, the man that had taken his brother and best friend away from him, the man who hurt the woman he loved.

"Let us see if you can live up to that threat, boy!" Ice king screamed as he summoned two icicles and hurled them at the hero. Finn charged the wizard, his teeth gritted to the point of his teeth were bared, he had a deep furrow of his brow and he let loose a blood curdling war scream, he easily smashed the flying chunks of ice out of the air.

The old wizard put his hands together and shot an ice beam, intended to freeze the man, at Finn's head. Finn knew what to do, as the beam of ice shot from the wizard's hands, Finn ducked and was close enough to thrust his sword into the old man. He cocked Nothung back and pushed it through the air with all his might; however. The ice king is faster than he appears, the blade sliced through a piece of his robe but ended up eight inches deep in the icy wall of the room. Finn spun and swung his left sword at the ice king to no better results, only hitting the empty space.

Finn tried to pull Nothung free but was unable to yank it of its icy resting place. He turned to look at this enemy just in time to see another ice beam about to be let loose at him. Finn jumped back and the ice beam hit the sword, encasing it a thick layer or fresh ice.

"Shit!" Finn cursed as he lowered himself into a balanced stance with his blood sword, now using it as a two-handed weapon. Finn began to circle the ice king, waiting for his opportunity to strike. His rage and hate got the better of him though, he charged prematurely and his blows were forceful, but not precise. The eon-old wizard was experienced enough to know how to deal with such a fighter. The ice king easily blocked and evaded all of Finn's attacks, retaliating with thin shards of ice to cause minor cuts and longer-term blood loss on the hero.

"Getting tired already?" ice king taunted. Finn was breathing heavily, and covered in small contusions, small trickles of blood ran down his arms to the base of the sword. A Gash on his right cheek was bleeding more heavily than the other cuts.

"Then I suppose its time for me to go on the offensive." The ice king finished as he stepped forward, still dawning his ice shield. The wizard started casting ice beams around the room, trying to catch the man for good. Finn was able to dodge all the incoming beams by circling the old man. Finn was closing in as he circled, getting within striking distance. Once he was close enough, Finn shot his sword at the man's exposed ankles. Finn's exhaustion and rage had made him slow and careless, the ice king saw the ploy and smashed his large shield down on top of the sword, pinning it in place. With a quick beam from his finger, both the shield and the sword were cemented to the ground.

Finn jumped back and landed on his butt, his mind raced with new ideas but came up with none that were plausible.

"So… no more weapons, your friend dead, at the mercy of my magic, and you have failed to bring back the princess. What are you going to do now, boy?" the ice king seemed so pleased with himself as he summoned another ice javelin in his right hand. Finn didn't respond, he was just looking at the ground, in between the ice king's feet. He didn't know what he was going to do, he felt like he couldn't win, he felt like giving up. "Any last words?" The wizard said as the javelin reached its full length and sharpness, he angled it down at the hero.

Finn looked over to the left of the ice king. Nothung was still encased in ice; and mounted to the wall. He had a new, risky idea.

"yeah, I do" he said, slowly shifting to the right, he crawled until the ice king blocked his view of his enchanted sword. The ice king looked suspiciously at the man as he crawled on the floor, obviously hurt.

"NOTHUNG!" Finn cried and held out his hand towards the wizard. The sword wiggled in its ice prison, then burst from the tomb and came hurtling towards its caller's hand.

"Wha-" Was all the Ice King could manage before he was cut off, and instead from his throat came the sound of a surprised and pained gasp. Nothung had hit the wizards's back with the point facing Finn, the blade easily sliced through his body, and was now lodged in his form. The ice king dropped the ice lance and looked down at the blood covered steel and took a stumbling step back, he grabbed the blade and fell to his knees. There was a quickly forming blood spot at the exit wound of the sword, his robe and beard were quickly turning red around the area.

Finn stood with some effort and walked around the back of the Ice King, who was starting to cough up blood. Finn grabbed the hilt of his blade and put his foot on the Ice King's shoulder before violently ripping his blade free of the flesh and bone it was lodged in. Ice king fell on his face, then rolled over on his back. He started to laugh very weakly before he started talking.

"You….nnuuggh think you can stop me?" The Ice King said as he grimaced. "I can.. uurrhh always just regenerate from whatever blow you give me. No matter what you do, I will always come back. You can not stop me. My magic wont allow me to die." The wizard continued, blood coated his sharp teeth as he smiled up at the ceiling.

"You're right…. No matter what I have done to you in the past you are always perfectly fine, so it's time I do something I should have done a long time ago." He walked over to the ice king and pulled the crown free from his head. He threw the golden crown to the ground and raised his sword, ready to strike.

"NO! you fool! You have no idea what kind of power lies within that crown!" ice king tried to protest and stop Finn, but his blood loss was too great, he could do nothing but watch. Finn brought the blade down, smashing the main gem in the crown, there was a flash of blue light, and a gust of cold wind as the jewel exploded. The Ice King howled in pain as the crystal broke.

"My powers…." The ice king mourned. "Fine! Leave me, leave this place and never return!"

"No… I'm not finished yet." Finn said turning around to face the ice king, he had a dead serious look on his face and his voice was menacing.

"You've already stripped me of my powers, what more could you possibly want?" The ice king asked, feeling fear for the first time in decades. Finn walked over to the powerless Ice King and stood over him, then brought the point of Nothung to his throat.

"Ice king, for your crimes against the land of Ooo, and the countless number of victims you have harmed or killed over the years, you are being sentenced to death." Finn said in an authoritative tone that was foreign to him.

"Wait, no! I-" Once again the ice king was cut off, but this time it was because a tip of Nothung buried itself into the throat of the old wizard. Finn gyrated his hand, turning the blade while it was still buried in the wizard's neck, he savagely ripped the sword to his left, ripping a large chunk of flesh out of the old man's throat. The Ice King grabbed his torn open throat with his hand, the blood profusely spilling out onto the ice, and spurting in between his fingers. He looked up at Finn in horror as the life slowly drained from his eyes. His convulsions stopped soon after.

Finn turned his back on the corpse he had just mercilessly executed and went over to the princess, he slung her over his shoulders and then retrieved the body of is slain brother. Finn gingerly picked up the bloody body of his best friend and carried him on the other side of the princess, he walked out of the ice fortress, the guards were no problem, after the ice king's magic was broke, the spells keeping the penguins captive was broken.

Finn had a long trek back to the candy kingdom.


End file.
